pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Hermann Gottlieb
|image = |fullname = |born = June 9, 1989''Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 37'' Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany |citizenship = German |family = Vanessa Gottlieb |hair = Brunette |eyes = Brown |height = 5' 11" (1.80 m) |weight = 142 lbs |academy = 2015 |occupation = Scientist |rank = K-Science Officer |number = S-HGOT_471.120-V |strike = Hong Kong Shatterdome |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |command = Marshall Stacker Pentecost |appearances = Pacific Rim |actor = Burn Gorman }} Hermann Gottlieb is a scientist who works in the K-Science Lab of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Biography Early Life When Hermann Drifts with Newton Geiszler, his memories reveal that he was lonely and bullied as a child. As he grew, he pursued a career in science and led a relatively introverted lifestyle that is completely dedicated to scientific work. Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Herman works alongside Newton to determine the weaknesses of the Kaiju the Jaeger pilots combat. Gottlieb's specialty is calculating the pattern in which the Kaiju's attack when they enter from the portal, determining when and where they could attack next. When the Jaeger Program and Shatterdomes are shut down, the PPDC cut their funds. Hermann and Newton are relocated to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. They are all that remain of the research division. Pacific Rim Hermann arrives to the Shatterdome with Newton, relocating tanks of Kaiju organs to the lab. The two join Stacker Pentecost, Mako Mori and Raleigh Becket in the elevator down to the lower level of the Shatterdome. When Newton rattles on enthusiastically about the Kaiju and his desire to meet one face to face to Raleigh, Hermann apologizes in his friend's stead and dismisses him as a "Kaiju Groupie". Newton insults Hermann by referring to him by his first name and mocking his accent. Sometime later, he debriefs Herc Hansen and Pentecost on the increasing frequency of the Kaiju attacks; recounting that the attacks used to come every twenty four weeks, then twelve weeks, followed by four. Hermann reminds them that the last Kaiju attack was barely a week before Mutavore broke through the Kaiju Wall in Sydney, Australia. Hermann speculates that the next attacks would likely be weeks and hours apart before the PPDC is faced with a "Double Event" and "Triple Event" that will lead to the extinction of humanity. Newton, however, dismisses Hermann's conclusions because they are based on numbers alone. He instead shows Pentecost the information he gathered from studying Kaiju samples. When Newton suggests that he Drift with a Kaiju brain, neither Hermann or Pentecost believe its possible. Pentecost decides to go with the Hermann's information. Hermman salutes his colleague, believing himself victorious. When he returns to the lab, however, he finds Newton has chosen to Drift with the Kaiju brain regardless. Panicked, Hermann heads for LOCCENT Mission Control and requests that Pentecost follow him immediately. When they return to the lab, Newton tries to explain what he saw when he Drifted with the Kaiju brain. Hermann dismisses his claims regardless of the evidence in front of him, which triggers a shouting match between the two. Pentecost dismisses Hermann and tells Newton to keep talking. Newton explains that the Kaiju are merely being controlled by sentient beings looking to colonize the Earth after an attempt during the Triassic era failed. The Kaiju are being used to weaken and wipe out humanity so that their masters can inhabit Earth. During Otachi and Leatherback's attack, Hermann is quick to note that Leatherback's EMP is sign of weaponization in the Kaiju and not the natural progression of an animal. After Newton is sent to locate Hannibal Chau, Hermann decides to help Newton connect with the Baby Kaiju. Newton and Hermann rig two Pons systems and drift with the Kaiju. The pair discover that the rift can only be accessed by objects containing Kaiju DNA. The experience leaves Hermann sick and he vomits in a toilet. Once he recovers, the two return to the Shatterdome and relay the information to Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger. Their information allows Gipsy Danger to enter the breach and destroy it. When Herc announces the news of their success, Herman and Newton celebrate with the rest of the PPDC. Personality Hermann is an analytic and fastidious man of science. His perchance for order makes him difficult to work with. Hermann is dismissive of Newton's enthusiasm for the Kaiju, and takes offense whenever Newton mocks his hesitation to act without information and reliance on numbers. Burn Gorman cites that Hermann is a man no one wants to be stuck with in a small room. His arrogance in regards to his own certainty based upon facts verses Newton's unorthodox means in the research of the Kaiju, causes them to but heads. In the beginning Hermann considers Newton an irritant and a "cockroach"; however, the two are able to put aside their differences when Newton's Drifting theory is proven correct. Gallery Hermann_Gottlieb_Poster.png|Character Poster mistermangodlove.jpeg Harmann Gottlieb 2.jpg Newton Drift Kaiju.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps